Precious Moments
by T.E. Takeuchi
Summary: Willow's been having a particularly rough time studying, and Tara notices. She invites Willow over to hers for a simple "dinner and relaxation", but things escalate from there. There's a first time for everything, and this is Willow and Tara's. Willow/Tara


Precious Moments

Willow ran a hand through her hair; she was trying to study, reading the book in front of her intently, but none of the information was being retained. Her mind was focused on other problems. Buffy and Xander for one; they had all had a big fight the other day and she hadn't actually talked to Buffy in a couple of days. When she came back to the dorm room, they wouldn't speak. Buffy would grab something, then leave and go to Riley's, or Willow would gather up her stuff and go to Tara's or the library. Usually Tara's, though.

But Tara had a late class tonight, so Willow was in her dorm room alone, trying to study. She sniffled as a small tear slid past her eye and rolled down her cheek. It fell onto the book, but all she did was sit there and stare at it. Then there was a loud knock on her door, and she jumped, shutting the book quickly. "Wh-who is it?" she called out, having learned her lesson about Spike, a few weeks earlier.

"T-Tara!" came the shrill voice of her newfound lover. Willow gave a soft smile.

"Come in," she chimed. The door clicked open and Tara slid in. She smiled and waved at Willow, who sat up and patted the bed next to her.

Tara scurried over quickly and sank down next to her. "Y-you o-okay?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

Willow scooted closer to Tara and slipped her hand into hers, smiling lightly, her eyes red and puffy. "Y-yeah, I think. Maybe not perfect, but, o-okay," she added, leaning over and resting her head on Tara's shoulder.

Tara put a hand on Willow's back and began softly caressing it, moving her hand in a small circular motion. "Why don't you c-c-come over to m-my place? W-watch a mo-movie?" Tara stuttered, clearly nervous. Willow looked up at her with tired eyes.

"I really should study. Plus, Mopy Willow isn't a good movie watching companion," she woefully declined. Willow didn't want to rain on Tara's parade with her moping.

Tara pulled Willow a bit closer to her, and moved the hand on her back up to her chin, lifting it softly so that she could look into her hazel eyes. "Please? I made p-popcorn?" she said, and before Willow could decline again, she leaned in and planted her lips on to Willow's. They were soft and puckered, from what Tara assumed was a few good hours of crying and lip biting. She tasted like salt and strawberries.

When she pulled away, Willow had a goofy grin on her face. "Please?" Tara repeated, smiling back at her.

Willow nuzzled into Tara's shoulder. "O-okay. I guess one movie won't hurt," she finally agreed, a blush rising into her cheeks.

* * *

After Willow had put away her study materials, Tara had dragged her over to her dorm room. She stopped them just outside her door, and turned Willow to face her.

"C-close your e-eyes," she stated. Willow arched an eyebrow, but wasn't in the mood for arguing, so she obliged and closed her eyes. Tara grabbed her hand, then led her over to the door and opened it, pulling Willow inside behind her.

Willow had her free hand in front of her, feeling the space so she wouldn't bump in to anything. Then her hand was filled Tara's and Tara's lips were on hers as well. Willow pulled Tara in closer to kiss her better, when the scent of dogwood and lavender filled her nose. "Open your eyes," Tara murmured through their kiss.

Willow pulled away slowly, letting the feeling of the small kiss linger. Her eyes fluttered open softly, but all she noticed was Tara's beautiful face- her cheeks were flushed with red, which helped to bring out the blue in her eyes, like little marbles staring back at her. Willow reached out and brushed a lock of shining, golden hair back behind Tara's ear.

"Y-you like?" Tara asked.

"I love it," Willow replied quickly, then realized Tara meant the room. "O-oh!" Willow blushed deeper and turned to gaze around the room. There were candles amiss, all around the room; but they weren't just sitting on shelves, they were floating! Willow went over to a candle she recognized. It was floating next to Tara's bed. She cupped it and smiled; it was the candle she had given Tara the night she'd proclaimed her love. Her extra flame-y candle. "Tara, this is-" she started, turning around, but was silenced by another kiss, this one more passionate. Willow parted her lips under Tara's tongue as she ran it along Willow's bottom lip.

The flavor of Tara lingered on Willow's mouth as she pulled away, placing a finger on Willow's lips so she wouldn't talk. "Shhh," Tara whispered, putting up a finger on her lips as well in a hushing motion. "Sit. Now." Willow, her knees weak and wobbly, obliged and sat quickly, feeling that familiar tickling feeling in her lower abdomen; sitting helped control the feeling. She liked it when Tara was dominant.

"So, uh, is this like, a date then?" she asked, as Tara went over and rustled around in the corner. It was just dark enough that Willow couldn't see what she was doing. An odd smell came to her nose and she ruffled it, scrunching her forehead. Tara turned around and was now holding a tray in her hands. She sauntered over to Willow, making her hips sway in a prancing manner. Willow was entranced by it, and found herself swaying with the blonde girl's movements.

"This is my pamper Willow d-date," Tara said, trying to stay confident. She blushed when she stuttered, but Willow just smiled. She stood up to come and meet Tara, but Tara lifted her foot and pushed Willow back down. "Stay," she commanded and Willow felt a lump form in her throat.

Tara set the tray down in front of Willow, propping it up so that Willow could access it but still move around. "Dinner?" Willow asked, sweetly surprised by the interesting turn of events.

"And a movie," Tara added, turning around and flipping on the small tv she had in her room. The picture flickered to life and Willow giggled.

"My favorite movie! You remembered," she said as Monty Python made a joke about the Holy Grail. She giggled and felt a goofy grin spread on her face.

Tara moved around Willow to sit behind her, sliding her hands up Willow's back, then leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Of course I did."

Willow felt a shiver run up her back; goose-bumps rose up on her skin and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She focused on the meal before her. "N-noodles. Oooh, and cookies! My favorite, again," she said, her voice just a couple octaves higher than usual. Tara nodded, then began working her thumbs into Willow's shoulders, relieving some of her stress. Willow choked through her noodles at the sensual touch of her newly found lover.

"I-is this alright?" Tara asked at the choking noise from Willow, removing her hands. Willow whined internally.

"Y-yeah! It was..fine! Great, even!" she said, her voice squeaking. This was the most intimate they'd been since getting together; albeit they hadn't been dating for that long. Willow swallowed her bite of noodles, then gratefully set the tray down on the floor- she'd forgotten the movie was even playing. Tara gave her a curious look.

Willow shimmied herself around so that she was half sitting in Tara's lap on the bed and smiled at her sweetly. "This is all so sweet," she said, motioning around the room. Tara blushed and looked down, but Willow took one of her hands and lifted her chin softly. "No, really, it is." She leaned in and brushed her lips across Tara's softly, staring directly into her ocean blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling Tara's hot breath on her lips, making the tingliness in her stomach erupt, sinking lower in her abdomen. Then their lips met again, in a slow, indulgent kiss. Willow felt the nerves in her stomach wrenching in to knots when Tara's hands slid slowly down her back, circled her hips, then fiddled with the hem of her shirt, before sensually slipping up under the cloth. Another batch of shivers raced across Willow's skin, but she kept her lips locked with Tara's.

Tara's hand worked their way up, feeling the soft, milky skin of the small girl in front of her. Her hands finally reached the silky lace of Willow's bra, and she pulled on it lightly before letting it snap back in place. Willow jerked forward and gave a little squeak. "Eep!" she breathed, pulling away from Tara, who was smiling malevolently. Willow blushed again and looked away from Tara. "S-sorry…" she muttered, at a loss, for once in her life, of words. Tara chuckled and pulled Willow in closer to her, her hands still under the red head's shirt.

"No problem," Tara said quietly, letting her breath ruffle some of Willow's hair that had fallen into her face. Tara didn't feel like removing her hands from the girl's shirt in order to move it, so in her face it would stay. "A-are you…okay?" she found herself asking. Willow nodded slowly, but Tara was still unsure. "Are you-" she started, but was cut off by Willow's mouth back on hers. This time Willow took the lead, tracing Tara's lips with her tongue, pressing into her, willing her to open her mouth. When she did, Willow's tongue shot in and the two explored each other's mouths, their tongues dancing wildly.

Tara pulled Willow forward and leaned back, laying on the bed, Willow on top of her. Her hands began exploring Willow's back, feeling the warm flesh beneath her fingers tingle with anxiety. She felt excitement rising in her chest at the closeness of the two; Willow pulled away finally, panting, staring down at Tara with innocent hazel eyes. Tara took the opportunity to grip Willow's shirt, and tug it up, over and off Willow's head. Willow sucked in a breath as she did, surprised by the blonde's actions, but Tara didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms back around Willow, pulling her down onto her. With one more swift action, Tara had turned the two around so that she was now sitting on top of the topless Willow, who was shyly trying to cover up her new nakedness.

Tara smiled down at her and leaned in for a quick kiss, before sitting back up and removing her own blouse. Willow seemed entranced by the girl's luscious curves and newly exposed skin. Forgetting her own nakedness, Willow removed her arms from her chest and reached up, tracing Tara's collar bones. Tara shivered and Willow jerked her hand away, but she grabbed Willow's hand and put it back on her chest. "I-it's okay," she reassured and Willow nodded again, just staring at the creamy skin of her blonde lover. She traced over her collar bone, then down her chest, between her breasts and down to her belly button. Tara felt the heat rising between her legs and gave a small moan as Willow drug her fingers along the hemline of her pants. She grabbed Willow's hand and looked down at her. "Willow," she breathed, but Willow reached up with her hand and pulled Tara down into a passionate kiss, something they hadn't done yet.

There were explosions of pleasure in both girls, as their hands explored each other's backs. Tara pulled away from Willow, out of breath, but she didn't care; she had to make sure. "Willow, are you sure?" she asked, and Willow just smiled, putting a finger on Tara's lips.

"I love you, Tara," she said through a smile.

And in those four words, Tara felt all of her worries and stress fly away. There was just Willow, and everything was okay.

Willow felt her body relax as well, as Tara leaned down then, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck; she bit down softly and Willow gave a small whimper of pleasure. Tara went to pull away but Willow put her hand on the back of her head, keeping her there. "I'm okay," she breathed, and felt Tara smile into her shoulder. Then her lips were back on Willow's skin and she moaned as the blonde nipped her again, this time lingering to suck on her flesh. Willow arched her back, her hands digging in to Tara's back as the blonde kissed away.

After leaving a hefty hickey on Willow's neck, Tara began trailing kisses down her body. First her collar bone, then just below it, then on the supple flesh the melded into her breast. She leaned up slowly, trailing her hands up Willow's sides, making her shiver, and her nipples harden. This was the first time Willow had been so aroused just by touch; Tara was so soft and calm and sensual. Willow was breathing heavily already, the hotness in her stomach dropping between her legs, the tingling feeling following. Tara led both of her hands onto Willow's stomach, lingering for a moment, before letting her hands fall softly on Willow's breasts. Willow sucked in a sharp breath.

Tara began massaging them, her bra the only thing between Tara's palms and Willow's exposed skin. Willow moaned again and arched her back into Tara's touch. Tara trailed her hands away and up to Willow's shoulders, tugging at the bra straps. She leaned over and whispered in to Willow's ear, her breath hot on Willow's skin, "This needs to go." Tara's hands slid along Willow's skin and to her back, lifting the girl up, and with one hand, unsnapped her bra. Willow felt a chill race up her back, making her breasts perk up as Tara laid her back down and slid the bra straps down and off her arms, exposing her supple breasts. Willow began breathing harder, both excited and nervous. Noticing this, Tara leaned down and gave Willow a reassuring kiss.

"Still okay?" she murmured against Willow's lips. Willow replied by capturing Tara's lips with her own again. Taking the a-okay, Tara slipped her hands down Willow's body, lingering for a moment just above her breasts, before brushing sensually over them. She ran her thumbs over the soft flesh of her nipples, feeling the hardness of Willow's arousal. Willow moaned into the kiss and Tara reluctantly pulled away, wanting to both take a breath, and watch her lovers face as she pleasured her. As she slowly massaged the sensitive flesh of Willow's breasts, she cupped each breast in her hands and squeezed them lightly. Willow gasped and her eyes fluttered open wide as she sucked in air.

"Oh, Tara!" she moaned, her hands gripping at the sheets around her as her body jerked and arched under Tara's sensitive touch.

Moved by the outcry, Tara felt the predatory part of her lust take over, and she leaned down, nipping at Willow's neck again. She left a twin sore spot on the other side of Willow's neck, before moving her biting kisses down Willow's chest and to her breasts; her hands slid away from the soft skin and gripped her hips as she captured Willow's nipple with her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive skin. Willow cried out again, her hands wrenching at Tara's back, her nails digging into her flesh; but Tara paid no heed to it, savoring the taste of Willow's milky skin in her mouth.

One of Willow's hands came up and tangled itself in Tara's blonde locks, pulling the girl closer to her, if that was possible. Tara bit down softly on Willow's nipple, causing the girl to arch her back in to Tara. Willow groaned at the more rough action from the blonde.

As Tara worked away at Willow's chest, she let one of her hands slide its way down to Willow's leg, tracing circles on her knee, then slowly bringing it back up, and to the inside of Willow's thigh. Willow jerked and stiffened, and Tara paused, pulling away. "W-Willow?" she asked nervously, hoping she hadn't scared the girl.

Willow shook her head, unable to open her eyes, the heat building within her. "I'm…okay…" she said between gasps, then smiled. "Please…keep going…"

Tara smiled and stretched up, kissing Willow softly on the lips again, smiling into her. "I love you, too, Willow," she said into their kiss, as she trailed her hand up and down Willow's thy.

Willow felt a smile spreading on her face and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. There was still the matter of the hotness between her legs, however, and Tara was more than teasing her. Willow wrapped her hands around Tara's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, then pushed her away, pulling at Tara's bra straps. "This needs to go," she repeated, a goofy smile on her face. She bit her bottom lip and smirked up at Tara, who drug her hand all the way up Willow's body, lingering on her breast, before coming up to cradle Willow's face.

"Anything for you," she breathed and reached up to unclasp her bra. But Willow's stopped her, and snaked her own hand around to Tara's back, unclasping her bra with one hand.

Tara smirked. "Someone's been practicing."

Willow smirked back, arching an eyebrow seductively. "Maybe," she teased, sticking her tongue out slightly. Tara pretended to nip at her and Willow withdrew her tongue.

"Careful, someone might get that," Tara teased back, leaning down once more to kiss Willow, this time in a soft, slow manner that left Willow's heart fluttering and her legs twitching. She clenched her thighs, which didn't go unnoticed by Tara, who slid her hand back down to Willow's leg, making small circles on the top of her thigh. Willow shivered and was covered in goose-bumps all over again.

She lifted her hands and pushed them up Tara's body to her breasts, cupping them softly in her palms. Tara moaned herself and leaned her head back, pushing her breasts into Willow's hands, who began massaging them softly. This was all so new to Willow, being that Tara was her first lesbian relationship. She was exploring, and the thought of it made her giddy all over again.

Tara sensed this and put her hands over Willow's as they explored her chest. She looked straight into Willow's eyes, and with just that look, she knew Willow was ready; it was their special connection, their looks could say a thousand words. She leaned down and kissed Willow passionately, lustfully, longingly, lovingly. Willow melted into Tara, answering the unasked question.

Tara slid her hand back down Willow's side, to her leg, and onto her inner thigh, caressing the soft skin just below her heat. Willow stiffened again, but only for a second. It was not nerves anymore; it was anxiety and excitement, to be touched by her lover. Slowly, ever so carefully, Tara's hand worked its way up, under Willow's skirt, and rested just above her wetness. Willow felt her breaths quicken, and Tara chose to relax her by massaging her breast again; she was successful and Willow's breaths slowed, turning into soft moans. Once she was sure Willow was okay, she slid her hand down, and massaged just above her opening, feeling Willow's arousal through her underwear.

Willow gasped then, as Tara pressed in to her with two fingers lightly, then began rubbing in circles. Willow's mouth was agape as she moaned, "Oh, Tara! _Tara_!" she breathed, her hips bucking, ushering Tara to go farther. Tara slid her hand up and away, lingering at the hem of her underwear, before tugging on them, and slipping her hand in. Willow whimpered slightly, but reassured Tara with a smile and nod. Cautiously, Tara let her hand glide down and on to Willow's wetness, rubbing the sensitive flesh just above her opening softly. Willow's breath hissed as she inhaled sharply, trying to suppress a moan unsuccessfully. Her whole body seemed to light on fire, sparks travelling up her spine, down her arms and legs and into her finger tips and toes. It left her feeling so hot and filled up, a feeling that could only be quelled in one way, by one person. "Tara!" she gasped again, "I want to." She breathed. Tara gave her a straight stare, before nodding in understanding. She felt her own arousal as she fingered Willow's opening, making slow circles. Willow's thighs clenched again as she gasped, her hips bucking. Swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat, Tara leaned down closer to Willow, kissing her neck softly, to reassure the gasping red head. This would be her first time with another girl, and Tara understood that. She wanted it to be perfect for Willow.

So slowly and lovingly, Willow was sure it would last forever, Tara pressed into her wetness with one finger, penetrating her opening ever so slightly. When there was no resistance, Tara pushed her finger in deeper, feeling Willow's insides contract around her.

Willow threw her head back and moaned loudly, uncaring if anyone heard. Everything was on fire, tingling with a burning passion she hadn't felt in ages. As Tara began to move her finger in and out of Willow, she couldn't help but give a low moan with each pump. "Tara, oh, Tara!" she breathed, then gasped as Tara slid another finger inside of her. "Yes, oh, yes!" she nearly shouted, throwing her arms up and around Tara's neck and down into lustful kiss, immediately capturing Tara's tongue with her own.

The blonde began pumping her fingers a little faster and Willow gasped into their kiss. Tara continued her pace, pulling away from Willow's mouth to once again capture her taught breast with her tongue and teeth. Willow's whole body jerked up into Tara as her most deep desire was fulfilled; Tara was everything Willow wanted, everything Willow needed.

She could feel the sensation building in between her legs, like a bomb about to explode. It made her every sense sharpen, everything around them melting away, irrelevant. As Tara worked her fingers inside of Willow, pushing up to just barely touch her sensitive spot inside, Willow couldn't help but scream Tara's name, the words rolling past her lips like bullets from a gun. It was coming. Her moment.

"Tara, Tara!" Willow gasped between panting breaths. "Tara, I…it's coming!"

Tara nodded into her and began pumping faster, nibbling on the creamy flesh of her breast as well. Willow entangled her hands back into Tara's hair, pulling the blonde to her, when, finally, the bomb exploded, and Willow was filled with a sensation similar to being on fire and on ice at the same time. She tossed her head back and screamed Tara's name into the room; it reverberated off the walls and echoed in Willow's ears like drums, as the rising heat in her center raced through her entire body.

Tara had stopped pumping at the sound of her lover's orgasm, and instead held her fingers tight inside Willow. Once the red head had calmed a bit, still arched in to Tara, she slowly began to remove her fingers, getting a jerk and spasm from her lover. As she pulled away from her lover, she trailed her hand up Willow's side, then cupped her cheek, settling in the spot next to her, waiting for Willow to open her eyes. When she did, Tara leaned in for a small kiss, then leaned back, smiling. She was glad to see Willow was smiling as well.

"Wow," Willow murmured, looking at Tara with glazed over eyes. "That was…wow." She had that goofy grin on her face that Tara found so adorable; she smiled back at her, which got her a nose smooch in response. Willow laid back down and wrapped her arms around Tara, who let Willow settle into the cranny of her neck; they laid there for a long time before either spoke again.

"I love you," Willow said into the calming silence. Tara looked down at Willow from playing with her ribbon-y red locks.

And in that moment Tara knew- Willow was all she would ever need, and she was hers.

"I love you, too, Willow."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is my first M rated fic, but I've had several people crit it before posting so hopefully it's up to standard. It was really just my inner fangirl brain filling in the spaces in canon where we don't see Willow and Tara. Hope you like!


End file.
